coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5502 (12th May 2003)
Plot The factory girls are impressed with Harry's standard of cleaning. Bev tells Shelley that it's time she moved on. She goes to have a look at a pub in Dyserth Falls, North Wales. Bev doesn't really want to go but feels she should for Shelley's sake while Shelley doesn't want her mum to go but keeps quiet for Bev's sake! Archie persuades Blanche to attend a tea dance with him. Blanche plays hard to get but is delighted on the quiet. Les goes to see his barrister John Rivers, who tells him that he must only answer "yes" and "no" to the questions thrown at him as he stands no chance if it gets personal. Curly admits to Emma that he's dreading going to her colleague's leaving do as he doesn't want to see Mick. Gail apologises to Eileen and tells her that Sarah is talking about moving to Oxford. Eileen advises Gail to ignore it as it probably won't happen anyway. Eileen is delighted when Jason turns down the offer of a drink with Tony Stewart in favour of going out in his new car. Gail makes up with Sarah and apologises for treating her like a child. Adam turns up at Ken and Deirdre's house unexpectedly. Joe explains to Karen that he intends to ruin Mike and take over the factory. He asks her to help him to do it. Cast Regular cast *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *John Rivers - Christopher Wright *Wendy Clements - Sarah Kirkman *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Street Cars *John Rivers' office Notes *First appearance of Adam Barlow since 17th February 2002. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen discovers the truth about Joe's mysterious moods; Gail is forced to admit to Sarah that she was wrong; and Curly's lies infuriate Emma. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,670,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2003 episodes